


Estúpido e inconsciente

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei nunca ha sido de los que perdonan, pero Kurama siempre ha sido distinto. Durante uno de sus combates, en los que el demonio de fuego poco puede hacer, los pensamientos sobre el zorro demoníaco fluyen. Y Hiei decide que es un estúpido, y un inconsciente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estúpido e inconsciente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Situado durante el Torneo Clandestino de Artes Marciales de la Oscuridad, desde el punto de vista de Hiei.

Hiei podía sentir cómo la barrera que le atrapaba fuera de la arena junto a la Luchadora Enmascarada no tardaría mucho en ceder. Era como una electricidad estática que chispeaba en su piel, mientras trataba de recuperar toda su fuerza perdida tras el uso del Dragón de Llamas Negras; y podía sentir que los chispazos eran cada vez más débiles y él, más fuerte.

-Tsk –masculló entre dientes. No sabía cómo había podido dejarse atrapar con semejante patraña; él se lo achacaba al cansancio. Lo que sí sabía era que la arpía que les retenía dentro estaba asustada, muy asustada: casi podía saborear su miedo. Y tenía motivos para estarlo, pues en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera acabaría con ella. La mataría tan lentamente que pediría clemencia: nadie, absolutamente nadie, engañaba a Hiei y vivía para contarlo.

Bueno, quizás una persona sí. Quizás Kurama podía.

El pensamiento cruzó su cerebro como un rayo y escupió al suelo, intentando sacarlo de su mente. Kurama, hn. El maldito zorro demoníaco le había engañado pero bien, traicionando su alianza después de haber robado juntos los tesoros del mundo espiritual. Y él había sobrevivido. Hiei cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, incómodo con sus propios pensamientos, y clavó su mirada en Kurama, que en esos momentos se enfrentaba con facilidad a Toya, el hechicero de hielo, a pesar de haber quedado mermado en la pelea anterior.

-Cómo le gusta jugar con sus oponentes –pensó para sí, con una sonrisa divertida amenazando con aparecer en su rostro. Era algo que le gustaba de él, y a la vez le ponía de los nervios: en lugar de matar a su presa, se dedicaba a jugar con ella un rato, a estudiarla y marearla para poder demostrar su poder. Como si fuera un maldito gato jugando con un ratón.

Hiei prefería acabar las peleas pronto, con una gran demostración de fuerza que hiciera que los demás lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarle. Kurama no: Kurama estudiaba, se divertía, y hasta daba una oportunidad a su oponente de rendirse. Le sacaba de quicio, pero quizás era una de las razones por las cuales no se había vengado de él cuando le traicionó en dos ocasiones distintas: era tan diferente a sí mismo, que le intrigaba. También se complementaban: Hiei no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, pero le venía bien colaborar con alguien que analizara la situación antes de meterse de lleno en ella, no cómo hacía él. Yusuke y el cazurro de Kuwabara, desde luego, no servían tampoco para el trabajo de inteligencia.

Kurama había vencido a Toya con un gran sacrificio, y Hiei apartó la mirada cómo su compañero perdía el conocimiento… de pie. Otra peculiaridad de su relación con él era que Kurama era la otra única persona en el mundo, aparte de su hermana Yukina, por la que sentía verdadera empatía. Sus heridas le dolían. Puede que fuera el hecho que se conocían desde hacía años, y la compenetración entre ambos había sido instantánea; Hiei no lo sabía, pero el caso era que se sentía más unido a él que a nadie, y cuando Kurama sufría en una pelea Hiei sentía un cosquilleo inevitable en las palmas, un calor que le abrasaba desde el estómago hasta la mismísima boca, que le hacía querer destrozarlo todo con el fuego del infierno.

Esperaba que le hicieran bajar, y se moría de ganas por enfrentarse al siguiente él mismo: un tal Bakugan, o Bokugan, Hiei no lo sabía. Sin embargo, aquél armario empotrado se subió al ring y los jueces le permitieron llevar a cabo su pelea contra Kurama.

-¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó al ver que no se suspendía el combate. ¡Pero si Kurama estaba inconsciente! Endemoniado zorro, todo por su testarudez de no dejarse vencer. ¡Si tan sólo se hubiera desmayado como alguien normal, y no manteniendo el condenado equilibrio!

La celda echó chispas. Su dragón estaba casi preparado. Si aquél energúmeno seguía así, mataría a Kurama… y él mataría al estadio entero. Aquél calor que le abrasaba la boca cuando Kurama estaba herido se estaba convirtiendo en una ira ciega, que no dudaría en descargar sobre cualquier ser vivo si su Kurama moría.

Su Kurama.

En aquél momento, una especie de revelación le golpeó como un mazo: su Kurama. De alguna manera, sentía que él era suyo… y le daba igual. Le daba igual qué significara aquello, si se había vuelto débil o si estaba mal de la cabeza. Lo que sí sabía era que nadie le pondría la mano encima mientras él estuviera con vida.

Fue Yusuke quien evitó la masacre, consiguiendo subir al ring y enfrentarse él al malnacido. Hiei bullía de preocupación y rabia al ver a Kurama, sangrando e inconsciente en el suelo. Sabía en su interior que estaba vivo, y planeaba echarle la bronca del siglo cuando despertara, por ser un estúpido y un inconsciente.

Y le daba igual lo que pensara nadie al respecto.


End file.
